In Her Wildest Dreams
by greys.endoftheworld
Summary: Miranda Bailey, head of General Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, has the opportunity to change the course of her entire surgical career. With the support of her husband, Miranda overcomes her fear and steps into her rightful position as Chief of GSMH. There is dialogue from S12 E01. This story was requested. And, as always, I hope everyone loves it as much as I do.
1. Problem

**Problem**

"And, in conclusion, I have and will always strive to make Grey Sloan Memorial a great place for patients to get treated and an outstanding place for surgeons to build their careers and reach their dreams." Miranda Bailey finished talking and looked down at her husband, Ben Warren, who was sitting at the foot of the bed. She was the Head of General Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital; but a few weeks ago, her mentor, best friend and interim Chief of Surgery, Richard Webber, informed her that he was stepping down once again and that he was putting her name into the race to become the next Chief of Surgery. Just thinking about acquiring the new title made her giddy. It was her dream job. She'd started her career at the hospital then called, Seattle Grace. And now, Chief was in her sights. "Thank you," Miranda said as she finished practicing her speech for the coveted position. Her husband pulled his lips in and stared at her. "Well? Say something. And make it productive."

"It was fine, baby," he answered. "Very astute." He scrunched his feet on their beige carpet.

"But?"

"But nothing."

"But?" She asked again.

He exhaled. "It's a little… boring."

"Boring! No way! It was… it was factual and inspiring and, ugh—it was boring, wasn't it?" She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I can't afford to be boring. These words have to make these people want me to be their leader. They have to trust me with their patients and their jobs."

"Look your work speaks for itself, so just—and this is gonna sound like middle-of-the-road advice, but just be your vibrant, intelligent and highly persuasive self," he said turning his head. He kissed her cheek and then her lips gently.

"Can you do it?"

"Do what?"

She batted her lashes at him. "Write the speech and deliver it." The two of them laughed.

"You're nervous? You're not nervous, are you?" He asked pulling away and looking at her. She didn't respond. "You are." Ben let a small smile cross his face.

"Stop. You know I don't like feeling vulnerable."

"Only with me."

She shrugged; he had a point. She could let her guard down with him. "Just help me, Ben Warren."

"Make your promises sincere and reachable and somewhat impossible and life-changing."

"Sounds easy enough," Miranda told him rolling her eyes. He kissed her again.

Miranda lie back on the bed and sighed. "Just be myself."

"Yep." He turned around and told her to move up on the bed.

"Nope, I am not in the mood."

"In the mood for what?"

"Whatever… activity that you want to participate in."

"Shhh."

"I need to focus."

"No, you need to relax. And I'm going to help you do just that."

"And how do you propose helping me do that?" Miranda stuffed a pillow under her head and closed her eyes, prepared for Ben's hand on her waist. Instead, she felt his hands on her right foot. He massaged it gently, digging his fingers into her flesh. Her body jumped at his gentle, but strong touch. She moaned.

"That's how."


	2. One Fine Day

**One Fine Day**

"Scrub out," Ben said coming into the operating room. Miranda glanced at him before she returned her attention to her patient. "I'll finish." He dried his hands on a towel given to him by a nurse. "You can still make your presentation."

Her heart fluttered at the hastiness in his voice. As the superior in the room, she kept her voice firm. She spoke to the intern across the table from her: "DeLuca, will you escort Warren out of my surgery, please?"

"But… Okay," the intern said, moving away from the table.

Ben met him halfway. "Oh, don't even think about it. You do not know me," he said, flexing his muscles. She hid a smile behind her mask. He was so overprotective, almost to a fault. She continued to work while eyeing him strongly. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? She'd skipped her meeting with the board and instead had opted to perform an open cholecystectomy. She'd reschedule the meeting or not—maybe they would just hire the blonde-haired woman that one of the members had brought in to steal the job that Miranda had worked for her whole medical career. It had both infuriated and, if she was being honest, intimidated her. She did the one thing she told her students and her son not to do; she was throwing in the towel. The General surgeon looked up to see her husband still glaring at her. "Miranda, you are rolling over."

"I am not," she lied. He didn't know her. "Doesn't this patient deserve a good doctor? The best?"

"Yes, but, of course."

"Exactly."

He paused. "Miranda." She glared at him. "You are quitting in the middle of the race and that is not okay." She raised her eyebrow and tried to ignore him. "Would you let me quit? Would you let Tuck quit? Would you?" Damn, he was so aggravating. "What did you tell Tuck when he wanted to quit the French horn? He was a terrible French horn player, and still, what did you tell him?"

Miranda wanted to laugh. He was so right. She'd been an awesome oboe player in her school band and Ben's skill as a surgeon was shown when he played the piano. But, Tuck, the boy had no finesse with the horn. When he revealed to them that his talents may not lie in playing the medium-sized instrument, he asked if he could give it up before the year was over. Miranda had given him a swift "no" because—"'You made a commitment.'"

"You made a commitment!" Ben echoed bringing her back to the dilemma at hand and it most certainly wasn't the patient. She could perform this procedure with her eyes closed. "And now who is first chair?"

She looked at her husband, slowly coming around. She'd picked back up her oboe and she and Tuck had practiced day in and day out and watched YouTube videos. Soon, he was the best one in his school band. "Tuck is," she answered.

He matched her gaze and said, passionately, "Tuck is!" Her hands maneuvered inside of her patient, working diligently while her brain compartmentalized what she had to do to fix them versus her race for Chief. "You don't quit. You don't roll over. You don't let anybody take your chair! Miranda Bailey, what chair are you?" He demanded.

"First chair," she said in order to pacify him.

"Yeah, I cannot hear you."

"First chair."

"First chair?"

"First chair!" She shouted.

"That's right!" He said.

She exchanged satisfied glances both her intern and her husband. Maybe he was on to something. A fire brewed in her guts. She recognized that feeling. It was her cue to take charge. "DeLuca—"

"Already on it," the young man told her. He rushed out of the room.

When he was gone, Miranda lowered her voice. "I am still so nervous."

"Good. Take that nervousness and speak from your heart," Ben reassured her.

When the members of the board came in, she took a deep breath. "I'm sure Dr. McConnell gave you an excellent presentation. Scissor. Watch the tissue," she told Ben, taking the scissors from her favorite scrub nurse, Bokhee. She didn't want to reschedule. She would give the speech right where she was. A place she felt most comfortable, the OR. "She would be excellent for the job. But that's not the point." She looked up for the briefest second and locked eyes with her mentor. He smiled at her and she quickly went back to work. "The point is McConnell and I offer different things. She is new and shiny. And she likes a good challenge." Bokhee had the next instrument waiting and placed it into her palm. She thanked her silently. "I know. I spent the whole day with her." Every eye in the room was on her. Even her husband's. His back was to the board members and his eyes smiled, encouraging her. "And that's what this place is to her—her newest challenge… until she finds her next one. And her next." Ben nodded in agreement. She stopped working for a second and looked at the board members, most of whom were her friends, staring at her, absorbed with her words. "But that's not me." She sighed, literally hating to tell the truth. She did love a good challenge, but this hospital wasn't new to her and the new improvements that she would make are things she'd been pushing to implement for a while. And she would finally have the power to do so. "See, I don't care if this place is the shiniest or the fanciest or if it's a beat-up hunk of junk." She looked at Callie, her best friend at the hospital. They shared a knowing glance beneath their masks. They'd both come up through the program and had the seen the place at its shiniest with new systems, equipment and machines and when they were ranked number twelve and a few years ago when they'd lost a few doctors in a plane crash and the hospital had been split and a storm had destroyed the ER. But the hospital had always gotten its footing back, always bouncing forward stronger than ever. "As far as I'm concerned, it'll always be the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs." Miranda saw past Ben's confused and amused expression and noticed the youngest on the board, Jackson Avery, holding back a laugh. He understood her Star Wars reference. "This is not a stepping stone for me. I believe in this hospital and what it can do. And I want to push this bucket of bolts to do _the_ most impossible things you have ever seen." Her passion was coming out and she was speaking right from the heart. Her eyes exuded the confidence to support her declarations. She kept her hand steady as she continued to speak, careful not to let her tool slip. "And then I'll do more because this _is_ my challenge."

"There's a bleeder on the fossa," Ben said.

"Yeah," she said already one step ahead. "Clamp. Use the argon beam. Avoid CBD." Miranda spoke aloud, showing off her surgical and teaching skills simultaneously. "Slowly. Let me. Good. There. This job was made for me. Staples." Bokhee, usually stoic, looked at her and winked. "This job belongs to me. Suction." Ben followed her instruction and smiled, his delight practically oozing through his mask. "I've earned first chair. Suture." The sound from the room seemed to disappear as she delivered her last line. "And every single one of you already knows it," she said as she finished performing the repair beautifully while meeting the eyes of each board member.

Miranda raised her eyebrow at the one person on the board that she really had to convince, Catherine Avery, renown surgeon, mother to Jackson Avery and wife to Richard. She was the one who'd brought in Dr. McConnell. "Well, damn it," Catherine said.

Richard couldn't contain his excitement. "Told you," he said to his wife. He looked to the other members. "Didn't I tell her?" They nodded in agreement.

After the board members applauded, they said they'd meet her in the board conference room. She scrubbed out next to her husband. When they finished, he hugged her tightly. "You are so amazing," he said, kissing her neck.

She sighed and turned around in his arms. "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

"No, seriously. I could not have done this without you."

He shook his head and made a face. "Of course you could have. You just needed a little…" He moved his head from side to side while he tried to find the right phrase to finish the statement.

"A little push?" She offered.

"I was gonna say 'a little kick in the ass'."

She squeezed his arms, pulling him closer. "Shut up."

"I would say make me, but we already know how that'll end up." She raised her eyebrows. "Although I've never had sex in a scrub room."

"And that streak will continue."

"Damn, I walked into that."

She grinned. "I have to go."

"I know. Go. Go. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek. "We'll celebrate. Me, you and Tuck."

"I haven't won anything yet," Miranda said, cocking her head to the side. They both looked at one another and cracked up. She stood on her toes and kissed her husband.

"I love you."

"You say that now," she said opening the door as they parted ways.


	3. Mrs Right

**Mrs. Right**

"Doctor Bailey, overjoyed doesn't even begin to describe how I feel," Richard said as he stood in front of Miranda, beaming. "You're definitely the right person for the job." She'd just been named the newest Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial. "Permission to hug the newest chief."

She smiled. "Permission granted."

Richard put his arms around her and pulled her in. This was his victory as much as it was hers. He'd been there every step of the way, encouraging and challenging her. He was her "Seattle Dad". Her own father lived on the other side of the country and while supportive of her work, he didn't quite understand why she worked so hard and why she sometimes had to sacrifice her family for the good of her career. Miranda gripped Richard tighter, he understood. She was lucky. When they pulled apart, he said: "Now, uh, this is a great win, but it's only the beginning. So let's start talking about—"

She put up her hand. "Sir," she scoffed. "I just want to go home. It has been a long and exhausting day; which I'm sure to have plenty of in the near future."

He chuckled, knowingly. "Gotcha." Richard started to walk away. He doubled back. "But just a little bit of advice."

"What's that?" She asked, curious.

He put his hands on his hips, his serious pose. "It's a power kick to be the chief." She took a deep breath and straightened her spine. "You're never more surrounded. Never more alone." Miranda gritted her teeth a little. "You're everyone's mother, everyone's boss and no one's friend. The choices you make effect everything. _Everything._ You, Tuck, Ben, this hospital, everything. No emotions, no compromise, no personal life. Clean slices and neat stitches."

"Is that how it was with you?"

He shook his head, "No. But I want you to be better."

"Respectfully, sir, you were the best. You are the best. I would be blessed to do the job that you did." Miranda smiled. "And I don't think I can do this job without my emotions." Her mind flashed to all of the patients and fellow surgeons who were gone—who would never get to truly fulfill their dreams. "I won't let my emotions control my actions, but I must include them. It's all a part of who I am." Richard gave a firm nod and they walked in opposite directions. She found herself on the bridge that overlooked most of the hospital. Her eyes moved across patients and their families, all of them under her watchful eye. She saw residents scurrying around and smirked. That was her years and years ago. She'd been so meek and quiet then and the only thing she'd wanted to do was survive her intern year. Now she was fulfilling dreams that she didn't even know she'd had when she put those light blue scrubs on for the first time. Now she was in charge. Now everyone answered to her. Miranda exhaled and gripped the railing. She felt footsteps behind her and realized someone was coming up behind her, needing her attention. _Already?_ She thought. _I haven't even been chief for twelve minutes._ It could be anyone… a family member of a patient, someone needing directions. They moved closer—a fellow surgeon, a nurse. When the person was an inch away, the faint smell of cologne drifted into her nose and a chest was soon against her shoulders. Only one person walked up on her like that. Her husband. Her heart beat quickened.

"Behold. Everything the light touches is yours," Ben said touching her arm with one hand and gesturing over the scene that she'd been watching.

Miranda's cheeks rose and her eyes squinted with laughter. "Stupid," she said hitting him lightly. Her husband wrapped both arms around him, their bodies mushed together. His bass-filled laugh in her ear, relaxed her. Finally, she could let her shoulders rest a little.

"Congratulations… chief." Ben kissed the side of her head as she let the weight of what he'd just said fall over her.

She leaned back on him and sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Warren."

He groaned. "So are we going home to celebrate or what?"

"I really need to unwind." He nodded. "So whatever grand gesture that you have planned, can we _please_ postpone?" When he didn't answer, she turned around and put her hands on his chest. "Plus, I want to tell Tuck."

"You're the boss," he said looking down at her.

She bit her lip and turned back around and let Ben hold her. Miranda looked at her hospital. Hers. Everything was in her control. "I am the boss," she repeated.


	4. I Waited for You

**I Waited for You**

"Did you win?" Tuck asked his mother the next morning.

Miranda rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, son."

"Good morning. You won?" The boy asked standing in front of her in his oldest pair of pajamas, that he never wanted to get rid of. She shook her head and looked over at her shirtless husband who was sleeping next to her. His loud snoring made her and Tuck giggle silently. "So?" She looked up at her nine-year old, hovering over her. His grin wide and his eyes patient, waiting for her answer. Ben had picked up Tuck from her ex-husband's house and by the time she'd gotten home, her son had been asleep. Ben claimed that he hadn't spilled the beans because the boy had insisted that Miranda be the one to tell him. "Maaaa!"

"Okay, okay." She sat up, pushed back the covers and ushered her son out of the room. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Get the eggs and bacon, son." He gasped and went to the refrigerator. "Don't drop them."

"I won't."

He handed her the food. "So, guess what?"

"What?"

"You know how I tell you that sometimes…," she sighed for dramatic effect. "Sometimes even when do your very best and you work really, really hard, that you can still lose?"

"Yes, like in the championship game last year?"

She nodded quickly, cracking eggs into a bowl. "You gave everything you had."

"Still lost," he said shaking his head.

"Yep."

"So you didn't win?" He asked, looking dejected.

"Naw! I kicked her butt!" She laughed. "You're looking at the newest Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital," she said.

"You won!?"

"Mmhmm!"

"All right, mom!" He hugged her, almost knocking her over. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, William George."

"We should go out to dinner or something."

"We are. Tonight," Ben said coming into the kitchen. "Good morning, family."

"Hey, Ben." Tuck walked to the fridge and pulled out a bag of shredded cheese for his eggs. It was the only way he would eat them. Ben rubbed the boy's head, matching laughs spilled out of both of them. They had such a great bond. Some people actually thought that they were related biologically.

"Mornin'," Miranda said. Ben kissed the side of her neck sending chills up and down her spine. His hands found her waist. He held her tightly, pressing his chest against her back. "My child is right there."

"I've seen you guys kiss before," Tuck laughed. He dropped some bread into the toaster.

Ben brushed his body against hers once more before sitting at the table. "Where do we want to go tonight?"

"The Reservoir?" Tuck asked.

"Sounds good to me," Miranda answered. "I love that place."

"Ma, I have soccer practice later on."

Miranda started to tell him to call Tucker. "I'll drop you off and pick you up," Ben jumped in. "And isn't Theo's sleepover tonight?"

Tuck nodded. "Yes." Ben shared a glance with Miranda. They smiled.

"So, we'll drop you off after dinner," Miranda said. "Now, get the plates. Breakfast is served."

"I'll fix your plate, baby," Ben said pulling out a chair for her.

"Is this how you treat the chief?" She sat down. "I could get used to this."

"You are used to this," he said, winking at her. "Because this is how I treat my queen." Goose bumps covered Miranda's arms and she stared at Ben. She could see his jaw clench and she bit her bottom lip, her body throbbing. _It is too early to be feeling like this._

"Let's say grace," Tuck said interrupting their intimate, speechless and nonphysical love session.

The three of them ate breakfast, talking around and over each other. Miranda got up from the table first, leaving her two favorite people at the table. At the hospital, she was congratulated by more people than she knew existed. In a meeting with the board, she was briefed, prepped and updated about nearly everything going on with the hospital. By lunchtime, she was almost worn out. "Pace yourself," Richard said while handing her a bag.

"What's this?" She asked. He nodded toward the bag. She opened it and pulled out a container with a sandwich in it and a bag of chips. "Thank you! I am starving." They laughed.

"You're welcome." He sat down across from her and opened a bag of his own. "It's all a bit surreal, right?"

"And exhausting."

"It will get better."

"How? I don't see it getting any easier."

Richard wiped his mouth. "Now, I didn't say it would get easier. " He started to crack up and Miranda joined in.

After her last session, Miranda looked at her ringing phone and was so glad that Ben was on the screen. "Baby, come and save me!" She whined.

He laughed. "You signed up for this."

"You pushed me."

"You wanted it."

"Touché," she said.

"Tuck and I are outside waiting for you."

She smiled. "Thank God. I am on my way."


	5. A Sunday Kind of Love

**A Sunday Kind of Love**

"This was a great choice, young fella," Ben said to Tuck. They bumped fists.

"It's my favorite restaurant," Miranda said, feigning annoyance and trying to get credit.

"I said it first," Tuck told her. Ben winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Since you picked the spot, you can pay the bill," Miranda laughed, pointing at her son.

"I don't have any money!" He exclaimed. His hands went to his head.

"How don't you have any money?" Ben asked. "I gave you like twenty dollars today at the mall to get your mom a gift."

"I decided to save it," Tuck responded. Miranda shook her head. He turned to her. "I made you something instead."

"Awww," she said.

"Whatever, chump," Ben said picking up Tuck's soda and finishing it. The child howled. Miranda laughed, too, clapping her hands. She looked from her son to her husband and was honestly grateful that they were friends. That had been one of her fears with dating and especially with getting married that Tuck would feel slighted in some way having to share his time with Ben. But that hadn't happened at all. In fact, the opposite happened. Tuck had been thrilled and he loved having another guy around the house. She remembered the first time that he'd gone to Ben with an issue instead of her. At first, she'd felt a little insignificant. Her son used to come to her with any and everything. Then, she was relieved. If Tuck felt comfortable enough to go to Ben, then it could work—the three of them as a family. And she loved being with both of them, but lately they'd all been so caught up in their own stuff that didn't have much time to spend together. She was glad they were together for this special occasion. "So, um, what did you get your mom, Tuck?"

Tuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a small booklet. "And what is this?" Miranda asked.

"Look at it," he told his mother. She opened and it a smile spread across her face.

"What is it?" Ben asked, putting a piece of bread into his mouth.

"It's a book of coupons that mom can trade in to get me to do stuff."

Tuck got up and hugged Miranda. She held him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, baby.

"I want one!" The older male said pouting. He was so adorable.

"Become chief," Miranda and Tuck said at the same time.

The two of them laughed loudly and Tuck pointed at Ben. "Stuck!" Miranda's hand went to her mouth. Ben poked Tuck under the table. "Mooom!"

"Shhh, you guys are embarrassing me," she said sipping her wine.

Ben held his hand out to Tuck, "Truce?"

Tuck looked from one adult to the other. "Truce."

"For now," they each said underneath their breaths.

"Okay. Okay. Husband, what did you get me?"

He gestured to their table. "What about this dinner? And my good company? Was it not enough?"

She raised an eyebrow. He had to know her better than that. She stared at him with a blank face. "No."

"Fine. Fine." He pulled a long, folded envelope out of his suit jacket pocket. "Here you go, baby."

"This had better be something good. I'm only going to become chief once."

"Wasn't Uncle Richard chief three times?" Tuck said. His mother smiled and put her finger to his lips.

She picked the envelope again and opened it. _A card?_ "A card? I become Chief of Surgery and you get me a card?" Ben opened his mouth to object. "If you'd become Chief, I would have bought you something good."

"Mmhmm, like what?" He asked moving his chair closer to her.

"I don't know, but something good and expensive and—"

"Stop talking and look at the damn thing, woman," Ben growled. She screwed up her face and became quiet. She looked into the card, gasping. "Yeah, I kind of figured that would shut you up."

"What? What is it?" Tuck asked. Both of them ignored him. Miranda's eyes began to water. "Ben, what is it?"

"Plane tickets to Paris," she whispered. Miranda leaned over to her husband and kissed him, dropping the card into her l putting her hands to his face. "I love you."

"You say that now," he said between kisses.

She giggled into his mouth. "Thank you, baby." She released herself from Ben's grasp and stood up and hugged her son. "Thank you, boys."

"You're welcome," they responded.

"I'm proud of you, ma," Tuck said picking up a cold fry off of his plate. She reached across the table and touched his cheek.

"Agreed, Miranda. You're the best," Ben commented. They finished dinner, on a high, laughing and enjoying every second.

On the way home after dropping Tuck at his friend's house, Ben asked Miranda if she was ready to go home. "Not yet." He nodded and kept driving. "Where are we going?" He shrugged and picked up her hand, kissing it. She relaxed and let the radio fill their silence. There was something comfortable about being with someone and not having every second occupied with conversation. The last couple of years with her husband had her happier than she'd ever been. Every day was precious and she loved spending time with him and loved how he took care of her and her child. It meant so much to her—he meant so much to her and she wanted to give him everything. Her time and her love. Miranda squeezed Ben's hand.

They drove for a few more minutes. "We're here."

"Where's 'here'?" Ben didn't answer. He got out of the car and walked around it, stopping at the trunk. He opened her door and put a jacket around her. She thanked him. He took her hand and led her down a flight of stony stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they kicked off their shoes. Miranda squealed as her feet hit the cool sand. She pulled him toward the water, looking back at him, so in love and feeling so carefree. "What made you pick this place?" She asked.

"Because it's special for us."

"Humph! Even thoughyou know that I have unpleasant memories of getting sand… where I… didn't want to get sand?" Miranda chuckled. She remembered their honeymoon in the Bahamas and how they had sex once—on the first day. When she'd gotten infected by the sand in her butt, it had nearly ruined their trip. She'd been itchy and irritable and Ben had done his best to make her comfortable, but to no avail. She chuckled again to herself.

Ben caressed her back. "I know, baby. But you love the beach."

"True. I do love the beach." She stretched her hand out to him.

"I know. I know, but, um, this is where I was going to propose to you originally. But you got called in and completely ignored the plans I had."

She laughed. "When duty calls," she said over her shoulder. "I like how it turned out though."

"Me, too," he said in her ear. Goose bumps appeared on her neck, back and arms. She exhaled deeply. "I am so proud of you. You put "Chief" in your head and you worked and worked and you got it. And no one deserves it more than you."

She turned around in his arms as some waves crashed on the shore, sprinkling their feet and the bottom of her dress. "Thank you, Ben." He nodded. "And this is going to be such a tough job; I just hope I'm ready for it."

"Oh, you are. You are, sweetie."

"You promise to have my back?"

"Of course!" She stood on her toes and put her lips to his. He moaned. "Unless it affects me negatively in any way."

"You know what? I'm done talking to you."

"For real?" He nuzzled his face in her neck, his beard raking her skin gently. "You're not gonna talk to me?" She shook her head. "Even if I got you another gift?" She smiled. "I thought that would change your mind."

"Quiet your face," Miranda responded. She readjusted her arms and put them around his waist. His landed on her shoulders. "I am so happy."

"Yeah? I make you happy?"

She took a breath and looked away from him. "Yeah, I guess."

They were quiet and Miranda took the opportunity to take in the scene. They were standing at the edge of the water, the sun near invisible and already lighting the other half of the world. Her child was safe. She had a great job and the perfect title—boss of all the bosses. And in her arms, pressed against her chest was the love of her life. Everything was so right. "So, what's my other surprise?"

"I'll, uh, give it to you later."

"Sex does not count as a gift." Ben nodded slowly, pretending to be upset. "It is absolutely expected."

"Good. Because I have plans."

"You have plans?" She whispered.

"Oh, and moves. Stuff you like, stuff I like," he lowered his voice as if there was a chance anyone else would hear him. "Stuff I want to try out."

Miranda threw her head back and laughed. "Stuff like what?"

"You'll see."

"Or you can just tell me now."

"Or I can show you now," he said moving to the ground and pulling her down on top of him.

She screamed: "Ohhh no!"

He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. He touched the back of her head and pulled at her hair. "But I do want you—right now."

Miranda stood up and brushed sand off of her legs and dress. "And I want my gift."


	6. The Good Stuff

**The Good Stuff**

Back at home, Miranda took a quick shower using their bedroom bathroom and Ben used Tuck's. "H-how are you feeling?" He asked, trying not to laugh. She watched him close their bedroom door, his muscles bulging and his briefs clung to his body, teasing her.

"So far, so good. No signs of infection or itching. Not that you care."

"Of course I care… Chief." Miranda shuddered and she wanted him to say it again. "I care about you so much. About your goals and about helping you accomplish them. That's why I'm glad you're _my_ Chief." More chills.

"Is that right?" She said tightening her robe.

"Don't close that," he told her while moving toward to her. She dropped her hands and put them on her hips. She knew that standing there in her underwear with an open robe was driving him crazy. She could see his body start to react. "Don't stand like that."

"Like what, sweetie?" She asked, innocently. He closed the gap between them and put his hands on either side of her waist. Ben fingered the band of her panties and his body rose as she pushed herself against him. A pang in her stomach made her moan softly. Her husband took that as a go-ahead and pushed the silk robe off of her body. It fluttered to the floor. "Is this my other gift?"

He shook his head. "Patience."

"Surely you must know that I am the Chief," she said pushing him away. He looked shocked and turned on at the same time.

"Yes."

"Then…"

He licked his lips and her nipples hardened. As he walked to their dresser, Miranda picked up her robe. She wouldn't mind starting their foreplay over. A smirk danced across her face as he put his hands behind his back and walked in her direction. "I wanted to give this to you after we consummated your position as Chief, preferably with you on top and in charge." Miranda's stomach jumped and she inhaled sharply. "But I guess all of that can wait."

She held out her hand. "What is it?"

"I remember you looking at this when we were at that outlet one day." She was confused. _What was he talking about? What outlet?_ "The one in Florida. You know, you had that smoothie sample in your hand and we passed by the jewelry store and you were like, 'Benjamin, I want that'." He mimicked her voice exactly.

She smiled. It was kind of coming back to her now. "Ahh, yeah." She pursed her lips, her eyes intense. "And you pretended to ignore me because you'd just gotten me my tennis bracelet. Go on."

Ben grinned. "So while you were at the spa, I went back and bought it, but I didn't know when to give it to you."

"You could have given it to me when you bought it," Miranda said under her breath.

He responded quickly: "Then it wouldn't have been as special." The two of them laughed. Ben picked up her hand and kissed it. _So it was a ring_ , she thought. She didn't remember wanting a ring. He pulled his hands from behind his back and held up a long box. A necklace! She definitely remembered wanting a necklace.

"For me?" She asked, her voice giddy. She loved gifts. And she would never get over the fact that he listened to her and, aside from a few odd choices in the beginning of their relationship, he knew exactly what to get her. She was excited for this.

He blinked slowly. "For you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, baby," she said taking the box and gently tugging at the ribbon. Opening the box, she saw a pair of earrings. "What the—? Wow, these are beautiful, Benjamin. Thank you."

"Ahh, I know that tone."

"Th-there's no tone. I'm thank—grateful. This… these are so cute. I love them." She closed the box up and leaned over to kiss him. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth and he denied her by pulling away. "What?"

"You don't like it."

"I do. I do. I do, honestly."

"Then?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"I just don't remember asking for earrings. That's all." Miranda made a face that said that she was telling the truth, but she was also satisfied. The two emotions felt weird on her face. "I remember asking for a necklace."

"A necklace?" he scratched his head.

She nodded. "You'd already given me earrings as a wedding gift." Miranda smiled thinking about the diamond earrings sitting in her jewelry box. "And there was the bracelet." Ben sighed. "The necklace would just complete the trifecta and with the long box, I just assumed that you really did—"

"Open it again."

"Baby, I did. They're classic. I adore them. Just… let's finish our night."

"Open the box again." Miranda did as she was told and opened the box revealing the earrings again, they hoops with three rows of diamonds framed in white gold. They were lovely, just not what she wanted. Was she being ungrateful? "Now, look under the earrings." Lifting up the soft foam, she saw her necklace lying on a second piece of foam. It was just as beautiful as she remembered, simple, but elegant, just her style—three small, diamond-encrusted, connecting circles, each slightly bigger than the one before, dangling from a 14K white gold box chain. She recalled laying eyes on it and wanting to try it on and keep it on. A lump in Miranda's throat made it impossible for her to talk; made it impossible for her to even swallow. Tears formed immediately. How did he do it? And how in the hell did she get so lucky? How did she find a guy who loved her and pushed her and genuinely cared about her the way Ben did? "Is that your necklace, baby?" Her hand went to her mouth and she nodded, tears falling. "Don't cry," he said with a smile.

"I'm not," she said, her voice raspy.

"Aww. Here, let me put it on for you." She walked to their dresser and put the box on it. A quick glance into the mirror over the large wooden piece told a story of a husband who aimed to please and wife who was completely infatuated with him. She lifted her hair off of her neck. Ben took the opportunity to kiss her naked skin. He slipped the necklace around her neck and watched her hair fall just at her shoulders. "Gorgeous." He touched her waist again.

She couldn't stop herself from reaching back and caressing his head. "I love this so much."

"More than the earrings?" He said laughing. She nodded wildly. "Well, the Chief deserves the best, right?"

"I really do." Miranda looked at the couple in the mirror again. She was half-naked, her thick body exposed. Ben's arms hugged her belly, making her uncomfortable and horny at the same time. His muscular body was showing and he looked so good. She turned around in his arms, suddenly. "Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am," Ben said. They made their way to the bed and she pointed for him to get on it. He scrambled on the bed and she trailed him, kissing his body. If he was anything like her, he was ready to go right now, but she wanted to let the tension build up. "I feel like I should be pleasing you."

"Shhh!"

"I mean, you are the Chief of Surgery at a major hospital. That is no easy feat."

"I'm going to put you on scut if you do not shut up," she demanded.

He sat up and looked right into her eyes. "I love scut." Miranda pushed him down and straddled his body. Ben groaned as she continued to move up his body, her legs on either side of his head. He put his hands on her butt and squeezed. She squealed and dropped her body on his face, her robe falling next to her thighs. "Yes!" He exclaimed as his face disappeared between her legs. She bounced up and down slowly as his tongue licked every inch it could touch making her squirm. Unsure of what to do with her hands, they traveled to her head, holding it. To her breasts, unsnapping them from her bra. To her hair, stroking her tresses. To their headboard where she tried grabbing onto the smooth wood. Miranda licked her lips and breathed deeply. She whined and curled her toes. The pleasure she was getting was simply amazing. She lifted her body to give her husband a chance to breathe. "Get back here," he said. "Put your body directly on my face."

She bit down on her bottom lip and inhaled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, it won't hurt. It will only help me. And you." Miranda's heart was beating wildly. "Slow now…" He grabbed her legs and dropped her to her knees back over his mouth.

"Oh… my… God!" She screamed at the sudden movement, her hands fell back on his thighs. She touched his clothed crotch, stroking him eagerly through the fabric and trying to bring him the same satisfaction that he was giving her. She rotated her hips on his face a few times before she lifted her body again, putting her ass on his chest.

Ben breathed heavily and looked at her passionately. "I want more, Chief Bailey." The fire in his eyes made her shudder and grit her teeth.

She was beyond turned on. "I'll decide when," she said certain that she wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. Her body was throbbing, pounding. One more lick, touch, kiss, caress would send her over the edge if she didn't concentrate. Ben grabbed her thighs and she lost her balance, her body landing gently on his open mouth. Her necklace softly raked over her skin, moving across her nipple before retreating to her collarbone. He groaned as she moaned. Her legs quivered; her breathing quickened and she cursed loudly, "Shit!" Miranda came hard. She reached back between Ben's legs and felt him jump at her touch. A scratchy giggle left her mouth. She stroked him quickly, removing her body from on top of his and falling next to him. She whined, a few tears falling from her eyes. That always happened. She always felt overcome with such joy that she cried after orgasming. Miranda wiped away the tears as Ben kissed up her body—her thighs, her hips, her stomach. At her breasts, he sucked her nipples, biting them and licking her areolas, her body jumping with every touch of his tongue. "Oh! That felt so… very… good."

"What was that, Chief?"

She disregarded his question. "Don't take this the wrong way, but hush!" She attached herself to him, kissing his chest.

"Is that how a Chief talks to someone underneath her?"

"Yes," she said.

"What was that?" He asked, biting her skin. She shook her head. She didn't know what he was talking about, but all she wanted to do was kiss him. His lips massaged the outline of her necklace, her neck, her chin, her lips. His tongue became tangled with hers. She tasted herself on his mouth and started to get aroused again. After a long, passionate kiss, he sucked her bottom lip and kissed her cheek. "How does that taste?"

She blushed and licked her lips. There were so many reasons to love Ben and one of them was that he didn't make her feel uncomfortable whenever they made love. She could be inhibited and sexy and completely different from the woman who, as of that morning, ran an entire hospital. "Tastes good. You're lucky," she told him. He said he knew. "Ready for more?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ben said while pulling her on top of him. "Still on top?"

"Am I still the Chief?"

"You sure are."

"Well, then." Miranda leaned down to kiss him as his hands maneuvered over her body, touching every vacant and warm and spot, his lips following them. "Follow my lead."

"Let me be in control this time."

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. You're not ready for that." She pushed down his briefs and eased her body onto his. He groaned forcefully. "I thought so," she laughed.


	7. In My Wildest Dreams

**In My Wildest Dreams**

Miranda looked through her closet trying to decide on the missing piece to her outfit. "Which one?" She asked holding up three different blouses. This was her first official day. There was no more "catching up". It was time to start learning on the job. And to be the part, she had to look the part, professional, approachable, but also eye-catching. She told this to Ben.

"Aren't you asking a little much from a shirt?" Miranda glared at her husband. "Sorry, blouse."

"Just pick one. Please," she begged. A quick glance at the Miranda in the mirror with her black bra on and black skirt and black heels made her inhale and correct her posture.

"Uh, that one." He gestured to one with a myriad of purple, red, black and white dots. It was the one she liked the most.

"Thanks, baby."

Ben walked over to her and kissed her cheek. His hands found the side of her body. "You could just go like that."

"You think?" She whispered. "Half naked?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "I think if you went like that. Every guy in the place and a few of the women would all go into cardiac arrest." They laughed. Miranda's nerves shortened her laugh. A pain in her stomach made her nauseous. "Don't be so nervous."

"Too late." She slipped on the blouse and stared at the mirror. Her husband held out her black suit jacket. "Thanks." With a slight tug to get the jacket to fit properly, she stared at herself in the mirror. Was this what she wanted? There was still time to back out if she really wanted. People would understand. They would be reassuring. Richard would take over until someone else, probably a man, was interviewed and chosen. She could return to her job as Chief of General Surgery, a member of the hospital board. Everything would go back to normal and be… fine. Miranda shook away those thoughts. _No_. People would, but she wouldn't. Richard would be so heartbroken. She'd denied it once, but she was his indeed legacy. And what about the female chiefs to come? And Ben? By pushing her to do this, he knew what they were getting into. The idea of having a child together was sliding further and further down the totem pole, but he didn't mind. As long as they were happy. As long as she was fulfilling her wildest dreams and pushing him to do the same. And, Lord, what would she say to Tuck? His face had lit up when he'd found out his mom was the boss. She was first chair. If she gave up, what kind of message would that send to him? Miranda saw Ben moving in the glass behind her. She smiled. She was so ready.

"Miranda, c'mon before I leave you."

"You would leave the Chief, Mr. Warren?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Doctor." He threw his head back, chuckled and took a long step toward her. "You look amazing, woman."

"I know."

"But you're missing something."

"What's that?" She said looking around frantically. _Briefcase. Tablet. Cell. Chargers._ What was he talking about?

"This," she said opening her jewelry box and pulling out her newest addition. Miranda smiled as Ben slid the cool piece around her neck. A tear threatened to escape her eye. Ben reached around and fixed the necklace, straightening it. It shined against her skin. "Now you're ready. You look chiefly."

"For the first time since I found out… I actually feel that way," Miranda laughed.

"Good. You should."

She smirked. "What do you know about it?"

"I know that ever since you came into my life you've been in charge, steadfast and passionate."

"Is that how you see it? How you see me?" She twisted her lips to the side. "Am I bossy, Benjamin?"

He grinned and she smiled, allowing it. "Baby, no need to be shy about it now. Own it. That's how it is." He turned her around in his arms and looked down at her. "Everyone knows your reputation. You have been primed. And you sat at the right and left hand of probably the best chief that the hospital's ever seen, aside from you, of course."

Miranda nodded. She knew that everything that he was saying was true. But she loved hearing him say it anyway. It gave her so much confidence. "This is my job. I deserve this damn job."

"It is your job, Miranda. Title, office, staff, everything. It all belongs to you."

"Don't forget about the prestige," she said squeezing his back.

He held her waist and they stared into the mirror. "We are quite sexy, right?"

"I think so," she grinned. The two of them did make a great pair. He was taller and slimmer. She was shorter and thicker. He was the social butterfly and she preferred to be alone with a good book. Miranda smiled. Thriller and suspense were her favorite genres. And he preferred romance and drama. They were on opposite sides of the spectrum on a lot of things. But when it came to taking care of one another—he knew exactly what she needed before she even asked. Be it comfort, kindness or a kick in the ass; Ben knew her that well. And she gave him all that she had. Miranda took everything that made her shake and tremble about being so deep in love and used it for them. The last few years had been the perfect foundation for growing their relationship, their family, and their careers. And it was all shaping up to be worth it. Totally worth it. Her dreams were coming true, surprising her and rocking her world—in a good way. Miranda fixed the necklace that Ben gave her and did a onceover before walking down the stairs, out of the house and into her hospital as Chief Bailey.

Miranda stood next to Richard in the gallery and watched her former student, Meredith Grey, perform a collaborative surgery with her sister and cardiothoracic surgeon, Maggie Pierce. "Chief?" Someone said behind her. Miranda didn't answer. Didn't they see that the man was busy observing a surgery? "Uh, Ch-chief Bailey?"

"Oh, Chieeef," Richard said in a sing-song voice, making her jump. "Chief Bailey, someone is trying to get your attention."

She turned around. _Holy crap_ , she thought. _That's me._ "I'm the chief." Richard laughed. Miranda turned around and came face to face with an intern. "Yes?"

"I, uh, Dr. Avery said... and I was told to come and get you."

"Speak coherently."

"Yes, ma'am," they said quivering. Miranda looked over at her mentor who looked entertained.

"Dr. Avery got a call. There was a wildfire and several crews are coming in."

"Oh! Oh! Let's go!" Miranda said rushing out of the room.

Richard came after her. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Your first disaster."

"Not really. And why did it have to be on my first damn day? Couldn't it have waited until my second or eighth day?" She chuckled nervously. They hustled through the hospital, following the intern.

"Well, on my first day there was a tornado and a rainstorm," he said as they burst through the doors.

"Chief! Just got the call." Jackson said coming up to her, followed by Ben. "Four crews of firefighters were trapped battling wildfires east of town."

"How many are we looking at?" Miranda asked, putting her hands on her waist.

"Over forty," Ben answered. Miranda sighed deeply. "But we can't take all of them, right?"

"No, we can't," Jackson said, matter-of-factly.

"Good, because forty just seems way too ambitious," Ben said. Miranda listened while they talked.

"Chief, we need to make a decision." She ignored them. "Chief?"

"Miranda?"

"Bailey?" Richard said, his heavy hand falling on her shoulder lightly. "What's the plan?"

Miranda looked up into their huddle, the shortest of them all and they were all staring at her. The only woman in the group and every male eye was turned in her direction, waiting. She thought quickly and a made a call. "I know what to do." She told them and sent Ben to let the first responders know of her plan.

Miranda broke through the circle to the crowd of staff members standing in the large hall. Miranda walked up the stairs and looked out over the group. "People, we have at least 40 injuries en route. I said we would take all of them." The murmurs started. Miranda's face remained unfazed even as her heart dropped into her stomach. Was this the right call?

"We cannot take all," a cardio surgeon, Nathan Riggs, argued. "We'd hit capacity."

"We will take them all," she repeated, confidently.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, conceding. Richard nodded.

"We're looking at second-, third-, and fourth-degree burns, smoke inhalation and some traumas." She took a deep breath and stared out into the sea of faces. Thankfully, they were all over the shock of having forty new and traumatized patients. "All non-critical patients are being transferred to Seattle Pres and Tacoma." She cleared her throat. "This entire hospital is now a burn-treatment center." She glanced quickly at Jackson and Ben and saw a flicker in their eyes. This is where they both excelled. Ben hadn't made a genuine decision about which specialty he wanted to go into, but Reconstructive Surgery was at the top of the list. He gave her a private smile that went unnoticed by everyone in the room except her. "If you're a little rusty, Plastics will be available for consult, but they will be in high demand and cannot be everywhere. Everyone who is on-call has been called in. This is an all-hands-on-deck situation. Dr. Avery is your point person on this. And…" She fumbled with her papers a little. A pair of dark brown eyes caught her attention. "Then… that's…" Richard gestured for her to cut her speech short. "That's it, people. Okay. Get to work."

At the end of the day, Miranda signed her last paper. She handed an envelope over to her assistant and came face to face with her mentor. She finally let of her breath. "How was that? How was the day?"

"I'd give it a 'B+'."

"A 'B+'? Why such a low grade?"

"I'm glad you think a 'B+' is a low grade." They laughed loudly. Miranda was such a perfectionist. "But, I can't give you an 'A+'."

She screwed up her face? "And why not?"

"Because then you wouldn't have anything to aspire to."

"I guess." Miranda laughed and nodded. "So about that tornado and that rainstorm…"

"Oh," he started. "It was a small, er, tornado. Nothing major like this. Nothing like this at all."

"Well, what'd you do? How'd you handle it? Anything good come in?"

"Fine, fine. Everything went smoothly." The older surgeon shook his head. "A guy came in with a piece of his shed in his arm after he tried to lift it to save his dog."

"That's it?" She asked, confused. "That was your big first day?"

"Yes, ma'am." They laughed again, Miranda held her stomach as she doubled over with laughter.

"Goodnight, Dr. Webber."

"Chief." A smirk appeared on her face and she quickly swiped it away. She was sure that it felt weird for him to call someone else the chief under this roof. His roof. He'd really built this building, turned the hospital into what it was. They all owed him. And she wanted to make him proud. Richard waved at her and walked out her office, whistling.

Miranda heard Ben's voice before she saw him. "Dr. Warren."

He looked around quickly. "Chief Bailey." They hugged. She gripped his back, pushing her body into his. When they pulled away, he said: "I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For not believing that you could pull off this victory. Because I had my doubts."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't even think I could," she admitted.

"No, no. Don't do that. You have a right to brag. And gloat. This was a good day."

"We had a few casualties," she said thinking of one firefighter in particular who'd been under her watch and who'd died when his injuries couldn't be repaired.

"But it was still a great day. The pros definitely outweigh the cons," he answered.

"Very true." They were still holding on to each other.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, then her lips, backing their bodies up to her brand-new desk. Her butt hit the desk and he put his hands on her hips and raised her body a little. She gasped into his mouth. "My walls are windows," she whispered.

"Don't tease me."

"Shut up."

"Why? You're gonna put me on scut again?" He wiggled his eyebrows and they cracked up. She hit him playfully. "Let's go home." Ben kissed her again. "And even after this long day, you still look fantastic, baby."

"I worked hard not to sweat through my outfit on my first day. Glad I succeeded."

"And that necklace—damn! Who gave you that?" He asked.

She smiled. "No one you know. But I do love it."

"You do?" He asked, putting his face into the nape of her neck.

"Yes," she purred into his ear. "And every time I look at it, I'm going to remember how much you love me."

"I do love you. But want you to also remember the hard work that you put into becoming chief."

"Thank you, husband."

"Of course, wife." He kissed her chest and then her thigh. She gritted her teeth as he stepped up and helped her down. "Mmhm, I'm gonna go and grab my stuff, I'll meet you by the elevators." He walked out of the room, laughing with another resident.

Miranda fixed her desk and made sure the room looked decent. It had been an exciting day and the adrenaline was still coursing through her body. She walked past the mirror and stopped to look into it. Her reflection touched its collarbone and slid a necklace back into place. "This is Chief Bailey," she said out loud. _Lights off, door locked._ A giggle escaped her when she caught a glimpse of her nameplate outside of her door.

"Goodnight, Chief Bailey," someone called out to her. She waved, feeling very presidential.

"Finally ready, Chief?" Her husband asked, holding out his hand to her. She exhaled and looked around the somewhat empty main hall.

She smiled took his outstretched hand. "Now, I'm ready."

-The End-


End file.
